Un Paso
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Una vez había escuchado a alguien decir "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso". Pues era cierto. Solo había sido necesario un paso, un simple paso para aceptar lo que había negado, para comprender que lo que fue odio ahora era amor.


**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

**Un Paso**

* * *

Hoy era uno de esos días.

Neji lo tenía en claro mientras veía a su prima moldear con suavidad y delicadeza sus movimientos. La aldea estaba en paz, llena de tranquilidad y también hasta de cierto hastío, no había nadie para quebrar la rutina del día a día, faltaba al menos un año completo para que Naruto volviese a la aldea después de su largo entrenamiento y mostrase de lo que estaba hecho. Neji pronto se presentaría en las pruebas para jounin después de haber pasado y aprobado ya las de chunnin, entrenaba sin pausa en cada momento libre, ponía todo su empeño para captar y acoplar a su propio ritmo las enseñanzas de su tío que, generosamente, ahora compartía con él sin reservas.

Tomaba un descanso en ese momento gracias a las atenciones de su prima, el té era delicioso y le relajaba junto a buen respiro y algo de espectáculo si se podía decir así. Hiashi había decidido también poner mayor empeño al entrenamiento de su heredera y Hinata hacía hasta lo imposible por complacerle, como en aquel momento, quizá no supervisada por la mirada de su padre pero con entusiasmo y anhelo bien fundados.

Neji sonrió levemente al verle insistir y perfeccionar su técnica.

Era curioso, bastante curioso cómo se habían dado las cosas.

Probablemente debía agradecer a Naruto por toda su vida, probablemente tenía con aquel chico una deuda que no se podría saldar ni con toda una vida. Le había dado una dura lección y al mismo tiempo le abrió las puertas a unos lazos familiares que había intentado cortar con rencor durante años, y que ahora suponían toda una dicha.

Era cierto que había considerado a su prima un incordio, una vergüenza y una completa inútil, así como el blanco de todo su odio. Era cierto también que no había deseado nada más que ver al clan acabado y a su heredera un poco más que muerta. Era cierto que su rencor lo había trastornado y cegado. Era cierto todo aquello y como había cambiado.

Ahora cuando veía a Hinata con sus ondulantes movimientos, con su tímida sonrisa y el destello de sus ojos irradiaba cariño y bondad no podía desear otra cosa más que protegerla. Ahora comprendía el instinto protector de Shino y Kiba, los gruñidos que aun ganaba de este último y de Akamaru de vez en cuando cuándo recelaban alrededor de su prima. Era imposible que fuese de otra manera y aun en día pensaba al verla ¿Por qué la había odiado tanto? ¿Cómo es que había concentrado en aquella tímida y amable niña todo su rencor? ¿Por qué en Hinata? ¿Por qué no solo en Hiashi? ¿Por qué no solo en el clan?

¿Había sido envidia? ¿O simplemente testarudez?

Quizá solo rencor, puro y llano rencor que le nubló la mente.

Hinata le sonrió con cariño dando otros suaves movimientos al practicar. No era mala, pero tampoco buena, en realidad Neji creía que el problema de Hinata no estaba en su talento, su educación o inteligencia sino más bien en su dulce carácter. Cuando atacaba, cuando medía a alguien e incluso cuando solo practicaba parecía contenerse completamente, limitaba su propia capacidad por temor no solo de probablemente lastimar a alguien sino por su propio temor, por su inseguridad.

Neji había visto a Hanabi en acción, la más pequeña de las Hyuga no se tentaba ni parpadeaba con algún rastro de emoción cuando atacaba, al entrenar era fuerte, astuta y despiadada. En carácter no era especialmente dura, tenía una similitud con Hinata que sorprendía cuando la tratabas, no era tímida pero si callada, tranquila y razonable. Equilibraba muy bien mente y cuerpo, entendía a la perfección lo que significaba ser un ninja y aunque amaba a su hermana debía su lealtad a su apellido y a su nación. Neji respetaba a Hanabi por aquellas cualidades.

Y respetaba a Hinata también pero más que respeto su otra prima le inspiraba un sentido de protección que jamás esperó sentir. No creía que Hanabi necesitase alguna vez protección, crecía y se fortalecía para sin duda tener un futuro prometedor y brillante.

El futuro que a Hinata se le había impuesto contra su voluntad al ser la primogénita.

El futuro que él debía proteger a toda costa porque su deber desde que nació hasta el día en que habría de morir sería velar por la seguridad de la futura líder del clan.

Cuando su padre le dijo aquello había estado dispuesto a hacerlo, sintiéndose orgulloso por su labor.

Cuando su padre murió la odió y juró no solo no protegerla sino hacer todo para que ella muriera.

Ahora, al verla hacer uno y otro movimiento, algunos sencillos, otros complejos, unos pocos torpes y otros eficientes Neji se dijo que estaba listo, listo y dispuesto a cumplir su deber, y ya no solo era un deber. Como ninja que era Neji sabía que su vida habría de ser corta, que un suspiro podía encerrar todos sus años, que el latir de su corazón era un sonido efímero, un día estaba y otro no. No había encontrado una razón para eso, simplemente lo habían educado así, como a cualquier otro ninja, la muerte no debía representar miedo, solo era otro paso en largo camino que había escogido.

Pero al ver a Hinata, al ver a la prima a la que odió, a la heredera del clan, a la niña tímida y risueña, débil y temerosa supo que había encontrado una razón para todo eso. La misma que seguramente habían encontrado muchos ninjas que dieron su vida, encontraron una razón para vivir y para morir al mismo tiempo. Porque esa razón era vida y muerte, vivir para proteger algo y morir para seguir protegiendo.

Sonrió.

Hinata era su razón, había encontrado algo por lo que daría la vida sin importar nada. Cuando la veía estaba absolutamente seguro que la protegería a como fuese lugar, no por una elección ajena, no por algo impuesto, por elección y por deseo, por eso interpondría su vida para que ella siguiera existiendo.

¿Cómo se llamaba a eso?

Una vez había escuchado a alguien decir "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"

Pues era cierto.

Solo había sido necesario un paso, un simple paso para aceptar lo que había negado, para comprender que lo que fue odio ahora era amor.

La amaba, si aquello era romántico, si aquello era solo fraternal el tiempo lo habría de dictar.

Pero sabía que cuando la veía sonreír algo dentro de él se agitaba, aunque su máscara de completa tranquilidad estaba bien puesta y nadie podía notarlo.

—Lo está haciendo mal, Hinata-sama —le corrigió dejando atrás su taza vacía y yendo con ella.

La tranquilidad seguía en el ambiente, nada podía destrozar aquella apacible tarde, su prima llevaba ropa de entrenamiento (había abandonado los elegantes Kimonos cuando se lo dijo) y tenía atado el cabello largo que se había dejado crecer con el tiempo. Los mechones se escapaban de la coleta y se pegaban a su frente llena de sudor, para cualquier otra persona aquello sin duda sería una escena provocativa, para Neji solo era algo del día a día y solo le hacía querer más su prima.

—Lo siento, Nii-san —respondió ella mortificada.

—Movimientos innecesarios menos, más firmeza, seguridad al atacar —enumeró colocándose detrás de ella y recordando los sendos y cuidados patrones que había aprendido de niño bajo la supervisión de su padre. Después todo había sido intuición, pergaminos y rencor, aquello le hizo avanzar y retroceder también. Con la enseñanza de la rama principal ahora conocía cosas que a pesar de todo antes le habían sido negadas, ahora podía ayudarle voluntariamente.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando ella imitó mal sus movimientos.

—Tiene que hacer esto…—le indicó sujetándole el mismo de los brazos para ayudarle a armonizar sus pasos.

No le molestó ayudarle ni corregirle, y el resto del día se la pasaron entrenando, de vez en cuando haciendo algunas pausas y descansando. Hinata hablaba, Neji escuchaba y aconsejaba, no era bueno con las palabras pero cuando su prima lo necesitaba él le daba lo que ella deseaba.

—Ha mejorado bastante, con el tiempo perfeccionará mejor su técnica —le dijo en tono solemne cuando la noche cayó.

—Sé que falta mucho para eso —indicó Hinata con suavidad haciendo una inclinación respetuosa —. Gracias, nii-san.

—No tiene que agradecer, Hinata-sama, es mi deber.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

—Hace bastante ha dejado de ser un deber, por eso te agradezco mucho nii-san —dijo cogiendo la bandeja del té para irse.

Neji asintió levemente, casi sonriente. Hinata se volvió antes de irse y Neji se sorprendió al ver que estaba roja, un efecto que solo Naruto podía lograr en ella, se le acercó tropezando y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de correr despavorida.

Aquel efímero y breve gesto lleno de vergüenza, timidez y cariño le valieron más que las palabras, fue un regalo que atesoró en el fondo de su corazón. Cuando más tarde se encontró con Tenten y Lee y ellos con sorpresa le preguntaron que tenía ante su tranquilidad y extraña sonrisa él contestó un "Nada" desapasionado.

No era cierto, estaba contento pero no por eso se los iba a decir.

Era su felicidad, suya, un pequeño y breve momento que solo le pertenecía a él.

Porque amaba a su prima, y quizá eso ya rozaba más lo romántico que lo fraternal.

¿Qué importaba?

El amor que Neji profesaba a Hinata no era lascivo ni enfermizo, tampoco dañino. Era cándido, especial y desinteresado, estaba dispuesto a morir por ella y a protegerla.

Lo que fue odio, ahora era amor.

.

* * *

_Espero que les guste :3 es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja o intento al menos XDD._

_Feliz Navidad por atrasado!_

_Besos._

_Bella_


End file.
